Temuichi Uchiha Senju
Temuichi uchiha senju was a civilian born in the konohagakure.His parent's are Nawaki Senju and Shizune. Background As a child, temuichi was a peaceful child, always cared for his friends.But,his father was dead and his mother was always with Tsunade .His childhood friend was Rokudou Kami Senju, after learning of his death, Temuichi was saddened.One day he went out into the forest to play alone, but he came across a Missing-nin from the grass.The missing-nin attacked him, temuichi thought he was dead but when he looked, nothing had happened! When he saw this he became scared, and attacked the missing-nin, killing him.He then left konoha in search of people to help him learn to use his power.He came back 10 years later as a new man.He had a mask on similar to Hanzou, and an all black cloak.He then met with Rokudou, he couldn't belive his eyes! His long dead friend was alive and well, So then temuichi joined rokudou in "Kami". Appearence Temuichi wears a black cloak with the kanji of kami on his back while hes in the orginazation meetings. He wears a White sleeveless hoodie, Black jogging pants, Timberland boots, and Hanzou's breathing mask.Also, hes a black man, under the mask he looks like himself when he was young but with a black stripe going down his face, under his left eye and has a black Kami eye . Personality Temuichi is a skitzofrentic man.While in Temu state, he's a happy,playful,clumsy guy. While in his Temuichi state he's a more serious man that wont hesitate to kill you. Abilities Temuichi is able to become invinceable, so he can not be harmened by jutsu, after that he can use izanagi to create things. Jutsu *Susano'o transformation : Temuichi will turn completely red like the susano'o and will be protected from all attacks. *Izanagi : This jutsu allows a person to create things. *Bijuu Extraction : Temuichi is able to rip the bijuu from the jinchuuriki, if the area is properly set up. *Mercury release: Spikes : Temuichi will make spikes made out of mercury and shoot them at his opponents. *Summoning technique : This technique allows the user to summon an animal that they have signed a contract with. *Mercury release: Ocean : Temuichi will spit out an ocean of mercury that will kill everyone who smells the fume's. *Demonic illusion: Mirror heaven and earth change : the user and opponent will swich places. *Mercury release: Mercury fume's : Temuichi will spew out a silver gas that will kill the opponent. *Amaterasu : the opponent will be burned to ashes by the inextinuseable black flames of the sun goddess. *Tsukuyomi : the user will cast a powerful sharingan genjustu that only a skilled medical-nin can release you from. *Susano'o : the user will use a hiden technique that will protect them from all techniques. *Mercury release: mercury bomb : Temuichi will throw bpmbs made of mercury that explode after 3 seconds. *Shield of amaterasu : the user will make a shield of amaterasu that will protect them form *Yata mirrior : A shild that can protect him from anything. *Totsuka blade : with this katana, the user will stab the opponent, but the opponent will be absorbed into the sword and be in a drunked stuper for eternity. *Mercury release: mercury clone : Temuichi will make a clone out of mercury. *Hakkei : This techinique allows the user to control the air in a way to strike his opponents to make them bleed out of every hole in their body. *Mercury release: world order : Temuichi will make a giant cloud of mercury that will make giant/long spikes come out of it and stab the opponent. *Mercury mist technique: The user will fill the area with a thick fog of mercury. *Fuin kamigan : Temuichi will stare at the opponent with the kami eye and all jutsu/ kekkei genkai will be forever sealed. *Mercury release: mercury cannon : Temuichi will shoot cannon balls made of mercury at the opponent. *Mystical plam : Temuichi will consentrate chakra to his palms, that can heal injuries. *Chakra swords : Temuichi will generate chakra swords in his hands to attack the opponent. Weapon'z Gumbai : A giant metal fan that can be used for fighting or shileding Kana : A small scythe that can be heald in your palm Hachibi no Katana : A blade made from the horn of the eight tailed bull's horn Trivia *Mission : D-rank : 5,C-rank : 56, B-rank : 98, A-rank : 109, S-rank : 200 *Classifacation : part 1: C-class Chuunin, Part 2: S-class War general *Age : part 1: (13-14) , part 2:(18-19) *Birthday : April 14 *Marital status : single *Family : Shizune,Dan,Nawaki Senju,Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Tsunade Senju, Rokudou Kami Senju *kekkei genkai : Susano'o, Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, Mercury, Kami *Assosiation : Kumogakure , Kami